


Merlisten Episode 08: Merlin/Arthur

by Merlisten



Series: Merlisten [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Embedded Audio, M/M, Meta, One True Pairing, Podcast, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlisten/pseuds/Merlisten
Summary: We introduce a new category on the podcast: Ships!Of course we start out with the most popular ship and our personal favourite: Merthur.This episode has been split into two parts due to the fact that Rox and Momo have no chill when it comes to this ship. Part 1 focuses on the pairing in canon, and part 2 looks at the fandom side of things.





	1. Part 1: Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Your hosts are [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox) and [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic).
> 
> Episodes are rated Teen and Up for potentially crude language, or discussion of violent themes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a two-part episode, focusing on the ship in canon.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2008%20-%20Ship%20Merthur%20Part%201.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:47:42 | 74 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-08-ship-merlin-arthur-part-1/). 


	2. Part 2: Fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of a two-part episode, focusing on the ship in fandom.

manip by [rou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou), cover by [momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic)

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/Podcast/Episodes/Episode%2008%20-%20Ship%20Merthur%20Part%202.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 01:04:22 | 45 MB  
---|---|---|---  
  
### Additional Notes

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
Music composed exclusively for _Merlisten_ by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping).  
You can find links to mentioned fanworks, posts, and news on our [website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/episode-08-ship-merlin-arthur-part-2/). 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in becoming a guest on the podcast, [get in touch with us](mailto:merlisten.podcast@gmail.com). A schedule of upcoming episodes can be found [here](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com/schedule/)
> 
> [Website](http://merlisten.parakaproductions.com) || [tumblr](http://merlisten.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/merlisten)


End file.
